


Titanic AU

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: It's awesome, M/M, Titanic AU, different characters with the same name, inspired by another work, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unsinkable Ship Sunk, but the only thing that did not sink with the ship was the love that blossomed there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ship of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724207) by [NemiMontoya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMontoya/pseuds/NemiMontoya). 



> Okay, I’ll admit it. This was mostly based off an awesome Kadam Titanic AU titled “The Ship of Dreams”. It was also helped along by the fact that I really wanted to write a Kurtofsky Titanic AU…but hadn’t yet. So I took my wish for another Kadam AU and a Kurtofsky AU, shook them together, and got this! Enjoy!

Kurt Hummel-Crawford stared at the man who was excavating the _Titanic_ site. He had contacted William Schuester when the man had been featured on a news show, displaying items taken from a first class suite. Kurt had immediately recognized his mother’s locket that had unfortunately been left behind when the ship sank.

 

At 103, Kurt felt like he was ancient compared to the thirty-something Will and his grandson Finn, named for his step-brother who had died on the ship.

 

Kurt had spent the last two days telling Will and his team about his experience on the _Titanic_ 85 years before. He had been travelling around Europe with a group of friends after graduating from high school. As a gift, their parents had pooled together enough money to pay for six first class tickets on the _Titanic_ for the voyage home. And that was only achieved by Sebastian Smythe’s father’s friendship with Bruce Ismay, who had pulled strings to get them on the ship.

 

Kurt grew pensive as he remembered his friends. Only Kurt and Arthur “Artie” Abrams had survived. Artie had contracted polio as a child and was left in a wheelchair for life. Sebastian had managed to talk him into a lifeboat despite him being a man. He felt a hand grasp his and Kurt smiled fondly at his grandson. “Sorry, just remembering the last time I saw everyone. It was at the deck as the lifeboat carrying Artie was being lowered. We were almost immediately separated,” he wiped a tear away as he spoke.

 

He thought back on the boy that had stolen his heart on the voyage. David Karofsky had been the oldest child of a large Polish family that was immigrating to America. They had met by accident; Sebastian had taken to haunting the 3rd class section of the ship looking for pretty boys to have sex with. Kurt had met Dave when he had been forced to fetch Sebastian for dinner the night they left Ireland.

 

They had clicked instantly, stealing as much time together as they could. Despite Dave’s limited knowledge of the English language, they had managed to fall in love quickly. By the night of the collision with the iceberg, they had made plans for Dave to follow Kurt back to Ohio. Unfortunately, Dave didn’t survive prolonged contact with the icy water, having propped Kurt out of the water as much as possible. Kurt was one of the lucky few pulled out of the water by the one lifeboat that had come searching for survivors.

 

“It’s funny, I don’t even have a picture of him. He wasn’t even listed on the passenger manifest, just the Karofsky family. I didn’t even tell anyone about him for a long time, especially your great-grandfather,” he told Finn. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled at his husband Adam.

 

Adam had been one of the crew members that had survived the sinking in the same lifeboat as Artie. It was actually because of Artie that Kurt and Adam had met. Once they were on board the _Carpathia_ and given blankets, Artie had begged Adam to see if any of his friends made it. The British man had been forced to wait until the survivor list had been complete before checking. He had been happy to report to the young man that one of his friends survived. Upon hearing the news, Artie had insisted on finding him. Adam had carried the young man all over the ship until Artie recognized the profile of his friend. Adam had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying as the friends clung together, sobbing. When they calmed, Artie had introduced the two and it had been love at first glance for Adam.

 

It had taken three years, and a brief stint in the Army during the Great War for Adam before Kurt told Adam about Dave. The story told Adam why Kurt had been so hesitant to even consider getting into a relationship with Adam. However, once he had taken a chance on Adam, they were inseparable. Not even another war could break them up; especially since the injury that Adam had received in a trench in 1915 meant that he was ineligible for service again. And Kurt had been declared ineligible for the military after the sinking; the exposure to the cold had robbed him of whatever eligibility he once had. By the time America joined World War II in 1941, Kurt and Adam had adopted and raised three grown children and had just adopted a fourth, Finn’s mother Lisa.

 

Adam, at 106, had outlived all of their children and had lived far longer than people had expected. “I knew about Dave before Kurt and I married. So hearing about him isn’t a shock. I am just glad that others now know about him. He saved Kurt and I will always be grateful to him for that.” He sat in the chair that Finn pulled up for him and held his husband’s hand. They exchanged looks when Finn and Will seemed to connect over the story that Kurt had been telling.

 

That night, Kurt and Adam lay in their bunk on the Schuester Salvage Company’s flagship _New Directions_. They were surrounded by photos of their six children and ten grandchildren as well as their friends. Around midnight, Adam could feel Kurt leave him, his body immediately losing whatever it was that made him ‘Kurt’. Adam smiled sadly, kissing the top of his husband’s head and whispered, “Wait for me my love.”

 

When Finn came to check on them at six, he could tell that they were gone. Even though he had been expecting it for weeks, he couldn’t stop the tear that escaped. He stepped back out of the door and closed it.

 

Kurt could feel himself floating out of his body, seeing it lying securely in his still gorgeous husband’s arms. He then travelled through the water towards the wreck of the magnificent ship. As he got closer, it transformed from the wreck back to the lovely ship of his memory.

 

As soon as he stepped through the door, he could feel a presence next to him. He turned and was shocked to see Adam. “I’ve been by your side for 85 years; did you really think I’d leave you now?” Adam took Kurt’s hand and didn’t let go as they walked toward where passengers were pointing. As they got closer to where Kurt met Dave, Kurt gasped. Adam looked over and saw five young men, four he only knew from photos. They were Kurt’s brother and three friends: Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. Kurt let go of Adam’s hand and as he hugged them, Adam noticed that Kurt looked the same as he had in 1912. Adam looked down and noticed that he was wearing his White Star Line uniform.

 

“Kurt?” an accented voice asked form down the hall. Adam looked and knew instantly that this was Kurt’s Dave.

 

“David?” Kurt gasped. He immediately let go of his brother and ran down the hall. Adam smiled as Dave’s arms instantly wrapped around Kurt, murmuring to Kurt in Polish.

 

Adam walked over to the group, smiling at Artie as he passed him. He held out his hand to Finn. “Finn? I’m Adam, Kurt’s husband. I’m happy to finally meet you; you were a constant presence in Kurt’s life. Our youngest daughter named her son after you.”

 

Finn glanced down the hall at the now kissing couple before taking Adam’s hand. When he didn’t see jealousy on Adam’s face, he turned and introduced him to his friends.

 

Down the hall, Kurt and Dave pulled out of the kiss. “I missed you,” Dave whispered against Kurt’s neck.

 

Kurt smiled. “There wasn’t a day that I didn’t think of you.” He stepped back a bit. “There’s someone I want you to meet,” he whispered. He held out a hand behind him. “Adam?” Adam immediately moved to take the offered hand. “David Karofsky, I would like you to meet Adam Crawford…my husband.”

 

Adam held out his hand. “I’ve wanted to take you for saving Kurt for 85 years.” When Dave took Adam’s hand, he pulled Dave in for a hug.

 

Kurt couldn’t help the appreciative look at the two loves of his life as they hugged. “I have had _so many_ dreams about this,” he whispered loudly. He looked over Adam’s shoulder at his brother. “Hey Finn, is my stateroom open?” At Finn’s confused nod, Kurt dragged the two off in that direction, ignoring Sebastian’s knowing smirk.

 

FIN


End file.
